Fears of Love
by Silmaneero
Summary: Au. Takes place in present time. A bit or a lot of OOC. parings IK,MS, ShOC. Please read. Not good at summaries.


Fears of Love  
  
~Silmaneero~  
  
A/N: Hi, This is my first fic, so it will most likely suck. Just tell me if it does or doesn't, I do not mind flames, just don't be too harsh. Like I said 'my first fic.' I am just going with the flow. **Warning: Strong language (mostly Inuyasha)**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters well may be the made up ones.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bad Morning  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~   
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BE….  
  
*Crash*  
  
Just then, the door is broken open and a tall figure walks into the room. He heads straight to the window and opens the blinds to let the sunrays hit the face of a very grumpy person. He sighs inwardly when his brother or shall we say half brother growls and just rolls over. This happens everyday; well every school day that is, he just will not get up on his own. Sesshomaru being the loving brother that he is, (cough cough) in his own way, decides to help or just make his day brighter (you decide) takes a hold of the bed sheets and with one hard tug a mass bundle of sheets, pillows and a growling hanyou is left on the floor.  
  
An indifference voice spoke, "That is the tenth alarm clock in two weeks. I thought I made myself clear when I told you one more and…"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Get over yourself already. I don't fell like having a fucking lecture so early in the damn morning, Okay" said Inuyasha getting up form the floor and stretching in nothing but his boxers. Sesshomaru being an early bird was mostly dressed. He wore a white muscle shit with an unbuttoned white shirt, black pants and is currently barefooted.   
  
"Must you always cuss? Little brother it looks like you need to…"  
  
"Fuck off Sessshomaru" growled a very pissed off Inuyasha. With that, said Inuyasha walked off to take a shower and get ready for school.  
  
"Temper." Another growl could heard from the bathroom that is connected to Inuyasha's room. As Sesshomaru leaves, he looks at door and the broken lock. 'All that was broken this morning was the alarm clock and the door. He must have had another nightmare or this is really getting boring. I was looking forward for an early workout before classes.'  
  
~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~   
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE…  
  
*Crash* EP…..  
  
'Die. Demon clock. Die!'  
  
"Kagome it is time to get up or you will be late for your first day at the new school!" yelled Sota through the door. "Plus mom said you are already registered today so you just have to get up and get your schedule!"  
  
Sota back cautiously away from the door as he heard a loud growl in his sister's room. 'Oh yeah she's awake' He then heard loud, angry, hurried steps coming toward the door. Sota new better and ran to neutral territory, aka the kitchen, which is under the protection of his guardian angel, his mother, which will save him form the evil demon also know as his sister. Kagome ran after him and just saw a glimpse of his back as he made it to the stairs. 'I am going to kill him.' Sota made it to his mother's side as Kagome came to a halt. Her mother turned around and look to her daughter.   
  
"Kagome look at you." 'Huh' Kagome looked down at herself confused. 'What I always were this to bed.' Kagome stood there in her long black muscle shirt and boxers. "You're not even dressed yet," continued her mother, "and you have thirty minutes to get ready."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen at the new information her mother had given her. "Oh, no" She ran straight to the bathroom that was just across her room to quickly take a shower and get dressed.   
  
~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~   
  
"Inuyasha you have 15 minutes to get to school" said Sesshomaru from behind his paper at the dinner table. Inuyasha just ate the last of his ramen and got up to leave. He went to the living room and went to the desk that was next to the door. He opened the top right drawer and pulled out a silver necklace that had a moon charm. The moon charm is an apache tear stone in the shape of the full moon, imbedded to its side is a silver crescent moon. He stared into the mirror hung above the desk and watched his features changed. His fangs and claws faded. His silver dog-ears vanished and human ears took their place. 'Another fucking day.'  
  
Inuyasha quickly buttoned up his red collard shirt hiding the charm and left two buttons undone. He had a black muscle shirt under and wore slightly baggy black pants with a chain connected to his wallet. He left his shirt un-tucked he ran his hands through his hair and thought 'good enough.' He grabbed his backpack and cell, "Later" he said in an indifferent voice and left.  
  
~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~   
  
Kagome ran out of her room as fast as she could, 'No, fifteen minutes and I am going to be late for the first day of school'. She ran to the kitchen grabbed a packet of pop tarts, "Bye Mom." She quickly left so she didn't hear her mother tell her to have a good day. She walked at a hurried pace to school. She didn't live that far from the school so she didn't worry too much about being super late. She ate one of her pop tart on the way to school and afterwards jogged the rest of the way. She arrived at there 5 minutes until the bell and found the office with no problem. She got her schedule and was looking at it while she walked and ran into to someone hard. She fell backwards and hit her butt and the floor, "Ow, sorry didn't watch where I was going," she said in her sweet friendly voice as she rubbed herself to ease the pain. She looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes looking straight into hers. "Watch where you are going, bitch!" he said before turning to his friends. The second he said bitch, Kagome could feel her temperature rise and had her hand in a fist, 'What!' is all she thought as she rose from the floor and is about to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~   
  
A/N: Well that is all for today. I hope you people liked it. Please tell me what you think. Sign in or don't sign in, no difference to me. Well I have nothing else to say so. Later.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
~Silmaneero~ 


End file.
